


【铁虫】菲尼克斯

by HXS



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXS/pseuds/HXS





	【铁虫】菲尼克斯

　  
　　他又一次梦到了那只鸟，火红色的，羽毛的边缘镀了金一样的闪着光。

　　  
　　温暖的，旖旎的，带着光和热。

　　  
　　他向 着笼子伸出手，想触摸它，触摸它柔软的身体。手指轻轻的，爱怜的从它颈部的红黑色软绒，一路抚到纤长优雅的尾羽。他甚至已经感受到了那让人心醉的温度，感受它就在自己的手底下，乖巧的垂着头，拿漂亮的颈子蹭着他的手——就这样，在他手中。

　　  
　　“Mr stark！”Peter终于勉强挣脱了海水对他的缠绵桎梏，蹦跳着跑到躺在太阳椅上的Tony旁边。

　　  
　　赶着Peter放暑假的时候，Tony组织了这次复仇者们的集体休假——总不至于就这么几天世界就毁灭了不是。最后应某位16岁的青少年的强烈要求——“我不能离纽约太远，不然我没法跟May说这件事。”——地点选在了Tony在新泽西的私人海滩。

　　  
　　沙滩永远是人们放松的绝佳地点，Peter也真的很久没像今天这样让自己全身浸泡在海水里了。他像一块巨大的海绵一样懒洋洋的漂浮在水面上，鼻尖是海水特有的湿咸的气息，带着一点海藻的独特气味。夏季的阳光毫不吝惜的撒在这位年轻的超级英雄身上，他闪亮的几乎要让周围的人和事都黯然失色了。终于，享受着难得的假期的小蜘蛛注意到了旁边死气沉沉的钢铁侠。他艰难的挤掉那些吸收的水分，勉力挣脱了海水，然后朝躺在沙滩椅上人扑了过去。  
　　

　　“Mr stark——快醒醒，午睡时间已经过了。”好动的蜘蛛侠绕着Tony的沙滩蹦跳着转着圈，嘴里又开始喋喋不休道：“好不容易大家一起出来玩，别老是这样躺在这里，这多没意思——刚才Wanda说要一起打沙滩排球，Vision去找球了！他们刚刚分了组——Mr stark你快来跟我们一组吧，对面Thor也在！我一定要好好表现，说真的，我一只想知道我和雷神的力量相比究竟谁的更强一点。”他说着，兴冲冲的跳起来做了一个扣杀的动作。  
　　

　　年轻的蜘蛛侠仅穿了一条深色的短裤，青涩但线条优美的好身材暴露无遗。他赤裸的露出来的六块腹肌结实漂亮，身上满是未干的水珠，那些晶莹的水滴因着少年人的好动而不住地落下。Tony眼睁睁的看着它们从他棕色的卷卷的头发淌到他白皙的身上，调皮的划过漂亮的锁骨，最后沿着腹肌滑下，隐没在了短裤的边缘。  
　　

　　Tony在墨镜底下肆无忌惮的打量着少年青涩美好的身体，他的心里已经千回百转，面上却极为平静的说：“我对这些活动没什么兴趣，你就假装我睡着了，玩去吧。”  
　　

　　Peter又不满的嘟囔了几句很想和他一起之类的话，受到了Tony的冷处理之后，他不情不愿的冲着拿排球的Clint跑了过去。  
　　

　　他没有注意到身后那仿佛要将他洞穿的视线。  
　　

　　Tony其实很想答应他的，也许他应该答应他。他应该坐起来，说好啊咱们一组。然后他可以状似不经意的伸出手，楷掉他腹部的那些水珠，然后把旁边的毛巾递给他，假装斥责这个年轻人的粗神经，来掩饰自己的不自然。  
　　

　　这会让他好过一点，可以稍微缓解一下他紧绷的神经，这能让他苦闷已久的内心感到哪怕是一丝的愉悦，即使罪恶。他甚至开始考虑，也许他不应该每次都避开Peter的亲近，他该接受那些带着崇拜的湿漉漉的眼神，那些笨拙的讨好和他不知道意味着什么的肌肤相亲。  
　　

　　Tony无数次思考到底是哪一步不对，才造成了现在这样进退维艰的局面。  
　　

　　一开始都很好，一切都很好。他还不会像是着了魔一样，对有关Peter的所有事都神经过敏似的紧张，不会梦里一遍一遍的出现那张年轻的脸。  
　　

　　有时候他坐在实验台前的三脚皮革椅，旁边就放映着Karen的录影。大多数情况下它们没有画面，只有声音。他就一边漫不经心地拿起小刀削着铅笔，一边听着。他能听见Peter走路的声音，那是独属年轻人的活泼轻快。他听见他向同学们打招呼，有时候听见柔美的女生和那些低声的窃窃，Peter的声音就会变得不同平常的紧张，通常还会变的磕绊而颠三倒四。Tony听得拧起眉，没注意削断了笔芯，他就随手把断掉的部分连着那些削下来的废屑扫到一边，掰掉已经磨坏的刀刃换上新的，重新开始。  
　　

　　他的工作室里，改装到一半的新型弹药和被拆掉大半的装甲胡乱的堆在一起，他看起来无心去理会它们。试验台旁边的那些器材也形同虚设，旁边摆着的改到一半的脚部战甲里塞满了团成团的废纸。  
　　

　　声音变得嘈杂了，Peter进了教室。这是Tony最不喜欢的部分，他几乎不能在那么杂乱的声音里捕捉到Peter的，不过这样的嘈杂通常不会持续太久，在响铃之后。所有恼人的噪音源都乖乖收敛。于是Tony终于能继续这样隐秘的窥探。他一面又抽出一张图纸在上面改改画画，一面听着Peter浅浅的呼吸。Peter拉开拉链翻找着什么，随后Tony听见男孩“啪”的拔出笔帽，然后听见笔尖与纸张接触的声响。男孩儿偶尔咳嗽两下，然后是拧开瓶盖的声音。他听得清清楚楚，甚至有时候听着听着，他的心情就奇怪的变得平和。  
　　

　　就是这样琐碎又无趣的声音，Tony能毫无知觉的听上一整天。  
　　

　　他在那张图纸上无意义的涂涂画画，觉得不合心意的就揉成团，随便的扔在哪里，扔在桌子上，扔在脚底下。铅笔用的很快，最后只剩下短短一节，他就皱着眉在身后的柜子里翻找，然后从犄角旮旯里又找出来那么几只。他的工作室里其实很少有这类对他来说“复古”的东西，他习惯了用电子产品来替代这些。  
　　

　　当声音又经由几次安静到嘈杂的过渡后，放学的铃声终于响起，放映面板上终于出现了除了黑暗之外的画面。Peter总是在放学后的短短几分钟里就换好他的蜘蛛战衣——然后皇后区的犯罪分子们就要倒霉了。  
　　

　　Tony放在一边的手机震动起来，一声一声的，隔着短短一段距离，他觉得放在桌子上的手都有些震得发麻。但他充耳不闻的接着在他的图纸上绘制着。他的手掌的一侧沾满了石墨，在白纸上擦出了一道肮脏的痕迹，他就停下手，拿起旁边的湿毛巾把手擦干净，然后接着画。  
　　

　　“Mr stark！今天路过公园的时候一群小朋友叫住了我！他们问我能不能用蛛网给他们做一根大跳绳。老实说我真的不知道能不能，所以我就着手试了，我射出蛛丝然后把它们拧成一股，搓了很长的一根绳子出来！然后他们真的跳起来了！你绝想不到那个画面多有趣！”  
　　

　　“你知道吗Mr stark，我以前一直不知道那个球型蛛网到底能干什么用，然后——就在刚才，我情急之下用它砸晕了一个持枪挟持人质的歹徒——在百米之外！我现在觉得国家队需要我！也许我从超级英雄退休之后可以考虑往这方面发展——算了，现在想这个还太早了。”  
　　

　　“哇哦，真的超级凶险，我刚才在巷子里阻止了一起毒品交易，那些毒贩真够凶，他们一直朝我开枪，但我可是——spiderman。所以我轻松地，好吧，我稍微费了点事，夺下了那些枪并且把他们吊在了墙上。让Karen通知警察的时候，我试着用蛛丝拼出‘好邻居蜘蛛侠’，那真的花了我不少时间，但是效果不错！我让Karen拍照留念了毕竟它过两小时就溶解了不是吗，我发给你看。”  
　　

　　底下配了图，斑驳的墙上歪歪扭扭的拼着 FRIENDLY NEIGHBOR SPIDERMAN。旁边还吊着几个被捆成了茧的歹徒。  
　　

　　Tony回复了这条。  
　　

　　“关于这一点，你现在战衣上的蛛丝都是我改良过的，我保证起码24小时之内你不必担心溶解的问题。”  
　　

　　然后他的手机又发了巅一样的震动起来。Tony不再理会。  
　　

　　毕竟年轻的蜘蛛侠是那么的灼热，闪着光，无忧无虑的。他这样亲近的纠缠只是出对钢铁侠的崇拜，对长者的孺慕。他又怎么会明白这些对Tony来说意味着什么。  
　　

　　就像Tony梦中的那只火鸟。  
　　

　　Tony还记得把它握在手里的感觉，他满足的像终于得到了全世界。他终于撕下所有的伪装，不必再做一个对方眼中的偶像楷模，他做回他自己。  
　　

　　“Mr stark，你是我的偶像。”真的吗？  
　　

　　“Mr stark，你不能总是这么管着我，甚至还在我身上装追踪器。” 这是我想出的最轻微的方式了。  
　　

　　等他回过神来，他已经开始着手造一个笼子。  
　　

　　按照他亲手绘制的图纸。他一边听着男孩儿的声音一边绘制出了它。  
　　

　　他采用最坚硬的复合金属，最恰当的外形设计，使里面的人即使用尽力气也无法逃脱。再给它渡上一层漂亮的红色，就像男孩儿的战衣的颜色。冰凉的笼底铺上一层暖绒绒的长毛毯，柔软到即使不穿衣服也不会觉得不适的程度。一切完成之后，他向缝隙中伸出了手，想象着那棕色的脑袋温顺的蹭过他的手背，撒娇一样的磨蹭着。他的手指触摸着他的颈子，能感受手底下真实的脉搏——然后他惊醒了。  
　　

　　我在做什么？  
　　

　　他看着那个冰凉的铁笼，后退了一步。从他的心底涌出了一系列复杂情绪——羞愧，自责，挥之不去的罪恶感——以及一丝隐秘而扭曲的愉悦。  
　　

　　于是现实就是，他对一个比自己小了三十岁的孩子产生了欲望，最丑恶，最见不得人的那一种，以至于他不知道是否该称之为爱情。  
　　

　　他在光明敞亮的工作室底下又建了一个隐秘的地下室，里面贴满了男孩儿的照片和画，Karen拍下来的，他自己绘制的。还有一些Peter来复联大厦玩儿的时候用过的东西。Peter给他带来的一些小玩意儿。  
　　

　　以及一个坚固的笼子。  
　　

　　Tony摘下墨镜，他棕色的眼睛在阳光下变得很浅。他安静的注视着那个在不远处的沙滩上蹦跳着的棕发男孩儿。  
　　

　　年轻的蜘蛛侠看上去是那样的阳光和朝气蓬勃，他天生就应该生活在这样明亮的地方，就应该像这样，无忧无虑的在沙滩上追着球，因为没有接到Thor的扣杀而气鼓鼓。他应该接受全纽约的漂亮女孩儿们的憧憬，然后从中选择一个最来电的，与她展开一段正常的，美好的感情。  
　　

　　而自己只是一个糟糕的，比他年长30岁的老男人，还对他抱有那样难言的肮脏的想象。　  
　　

　　Tony闭上眼睛。  
　　

　　就这样吧，这样也不错，我继续做你崇拜的偶像，无所不能的可靠长者。你就继续这样，明亮愉快地活着。  
　　

　　  
　　别发现我的地下室，别发现它。  
　　  
　　

　　一天晚上，他又梦到了那只鸟，梦到它美丽的湿漉漉的棕色眼眸。  
　　

　　他安静的，微笑着坐在自己亲手打造的桎梏中，等着自己伸出手。  
　　

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“Mr stark，你觉得讨厌我吗？”Peter问他。  
　　

　　那时候他们刚从海边回来，在Tony海边的度假别墅里，外面来去匆匆的人忙着布置着晚上的派对，而Tony正待在客厅里状似认真翻着昨天的旧报纸，其实却在偷偷观察着坐在旁边地毯上大呼小叫的打着电动游戏的小蜘蛛。过了一会，Peter操纵的游戏人物似乎不小心死掉了，随即男孩儿有些沮丧的叹息一声，随即转过头偷偷看向他。  
　　

　　Tony迅速移开视线，继续研究着报纸上刊登的关于“壮汉护送小鸭子过马路”的重大新闻。然后他注意到Peter走到他身边坐下，紧接着问出了这样一个问题。  
　　

　　Tony刚听到他这么问的时候还愣了一下，然后他反应过来了，迅速回答道，“不，我不讨厌你——为什么这么问？”  
　　

　　“因为我觉得，你好像很不愿意和我说话。”Peter有些失落的说，“从以前开始就是，不管我说些什么做些什么，你都很少理睬我，我知道自己可能有些，有些话痨，可我并不想让你讨厌我，如果你真的觉得我一直给你发短信很烦人的话，我以后会努力改掉的——我只是，只是太想和你更亲近一些了。”  
　　

　　“……没有，我没有觉得你很烦人。”Tony把手里的报纸放下了，他转头看向旁边的男孩儿，因为刚从海边回来，对方棕色的头发上还带着一些潮气，脸颊也被晒得有些发红了，“我也从来没有觉得你讨厌，也不觉得你发的短信烦人，相反的……大多数时候，我都觉得那些内容很有趣。”  
　　

　　Peter将信将疑的看着他，“是吗？可是你真的很少回我的消息，我一直以为你可能看都没看就全都删掉了。”  
　　

　　“我每一条都看过了，不回复只是因为那时候比较忙，后来有空的时候也就忘记了。”  
　　

　　这是一个合理的解释，Peter相信了。  
　　

　　“每一条您都看过了吗？”他有些受宠若惊的说，“我还以为你一直觉得我很烦。”  
　　

　　“……没有。”Tony收回视线，重新低下头拾起了报纸，以此来掩饰自己的不自然，“正相反的，我很喜欢你，只不过我一直觉得像你这样的孩子，大概会更喜欢和同龄人在一起。”  
　　

　　在他说完这句话之后，Peter猛地转过身冲出了门去，Tony莫名其妙的抬起头，他心里有些恼怒。  
　　

　　搞什么，他想着。被我喜欢是一件这么难以接受的事情吗，他刚才竟然还有脸来问我是不是讨厌他？！  
　　

　　然后隔着度假别墅透明的玻璃墙，他看见Peter直直的扑进了外面的泳池里。  
　　

　　Tony面无表情的把报纸扔下，转身上楼，开始生起了气。而门外的小蜘蛛又在泳池里扑腾了好一会，他把整个身子都潜进水里，清凉的池水直淹过他的头顶——他觉得他必须得靠这种方式冷静一下了，天呐，Tony刚才说很喜欢他，原来Tony其实并不讨厌他，也不觉得他烦人，反而很喜欢他！Peter被这突如其来的好消息简直砸的头晕眼花，一瞬间他简直要控制不住自己扑上去拥抱Tony了，可是他最终还是忍住了没有干这惹人厌的事，而是冲出门跳进了水池里。等他冷静下来从水池里钻出来之后，才发现Tony已经不见了。  
　　

　　楼上，还不知道自己错过了什么的Tony正站在露台上，他看着水池里的男孩儿，给自己倒上了一杯酒。  
　　

　　棕色头发的男孩儿在水里胡乱的扑腾着，白色的衬衣已经全部被水浸湿了，呈现出半透明的效果，紧紧地贴在对方细瘦有力的腰身上，隔着衬衣可以很清楚的看到底下肉色的肌肤。男孩儿就那么扑腾了好一会，才抬起头，疑惑地四处张望，最后他环顾四周扫视了一圈之后，发现了站在二楼的Tony，他立刻兴奋的朝男人挥手，Tony愣了一下，随即转身回到了屋子里。

 

　　也就过了两分钟左右，Peter的过来敲门了，他是那么急切，甚至都没想着自己该换一件衣服，见到Tony之后，还没等对方说什么，他就连珠炮一般的开口了，“对不起，Mr Stark，我不是有意失礼，我只是有点太激动了！之前我还一直以为你讨厌我而沮丧了很久呢，我真的太想和你亲近了。”

 

　　他就穿着那件湿透了的衣服站在Tony面前，眼睛闪闪发亮的说着亲近的话，一瞬间Tony简直都有点招架不住了，幸好Peter一直自带话痨属性，不用他回应也能喋喋不休的接着说下去，“真的很感谢你能带我来参加这次聚会，我还是第一次和这么多超级英雄们待在一起，这真是太酷了，而且最重要的是，我知道原来您不讨厌我，我也很喜欢和您待在一起的！和您一起做的每件事都棒极了！”

 

　　于是这次换Tony不知道该怎么回答了，他看着这只喋喋不休的小蜘蛛半晌，最终说道：“你这样想，我也觉得很高兴。”  
　　

　　说完，他当着这只兴奋的小蜘蛛的面，关上了门，将对方拒之门外。  
　　

　　Peter的笑容凝固在了脸上。  
　　

　　一面墙的距离之后，男人正在自己的房间里焦虑的踱着步，直到他的头脑重新变得清醒冷静，他把手里的酒一饮而尽。  
　　

 

　　  
　　Tony最近开始有些烦恼，因为他发现自从他们度假回来之后，Peter就变得格外的缠人。他甚至不满足于只是发发短信了，他会在巡逻结束之后跑到Tony的斯塔克大楼骚扰他，美名其曰观察学习，但是除了笨手笨脚的弄坏自己的新发明以及偷吃完自己的巧克力豆之外他基本上什么都没做。而做出这一系列事之后他竟然还敢厚脸皮的向Tony要求实验室的权限以及一份实习工作。  
　　

　　结局是，他被Tony忍无可忍的用新改良的蛛丝缠住，捆起来打包丢了出去。  
　　

　　可是Peter仍旧不放弃，为了骚扰Tony，他简直发挥出了十二万分的想象力，第二天Tony起床的时候一拉开窗帘，就看到对面的大楼上用蛛网织出的大大的SORRY MR STARK。Tony一边端着咖啡一边对着那几个字母看，随即有些不太满意的觉得K好像有点织歪了。  
　　

　　到了下一天，那上面的字又变了，变成了HELLO MR STARK。这一次端端正正，看起来Peter熟练多了。  
　　

　　Tony在努力的拒绝Peter所有的靠近，而Peter在努力的试图离Tony更近一点。这种情况一时间令男人觉得有些错乱。  
　　

　　终于有一次，Peter又偷溜进了他的实验室，他终于忍不住冲Peter发火了，“你难道没看出来，我其实不太欢迎你吗？”  
　　

　　他这么说的时候，Peter正把自己的书包放在旁边的椅子上，一副对这里熟到不行的样子，男孩儿停顿了一下，“……没有。”  
　　

　　“那么你现在知道了。”Tony把手里的仪器扔下，“赶快出去，以后不要天天来烦我，你在这里只会妨碍我工作。”  
　　

　　“可是你上次说，其实不讨厌我，很喜欢和我在一起的。”  
　　

　　Tony忍了忍，最终还是没忍住，“我明明只说了不讨厌你，什么时候说很喜欢和你待在一起了！”  
　　

　　“你撒谎。”Peter认真的看着他，“你要是真的不喜欢我来这里，怎么不锁实验室的门。”  
　　

　　这话一出来，Tony霎时哑口无言，他下意识的给自己找借口，“我只是，我忘了锁了。”  
　　

　　Peter一脸不相信的看着他，又转过头去，在自己的书包里翻找着些什么，找了半天之后，他从里面掏出了一个小盒子，“Mr stark，我上周去华盛顿参加了一个物理竞赛，特地带了点特产回来给你。”这么说着，他把盒子递给Tony，满脸期待的看着他。“希望你能喜欢。”  
　　

　　真的没想到还有这一出的Tony愣了一会，就随手接过那个小盒子，当着Peter的面打开。Tony其实没期待那会是多么好的东西，毕竟Peter还是个高中生，也没多少零花钱，出去参加比赛竟然还能想到给自己带礼物已经十分难能可贵了，所以他本来打定主意不管那礼物多么糟糕都要昧着良心说一句喜欢的。  
　　

　　可是当他拆开盒子，看见躺在手里的Q版蜘蛛侠项链的时候，还是诡异的沉默了。  
　　

　　“喜欢吧！”Peter毫无眼色的激动的说，“老天，我看到的时候简直都惊呆了，我没想到华盛顿的人竟然也这么喜欢蜘蛛侠！”  
　　

　　“这种破玩意儿随便找一间商店里就一抓一大把！你竟然还好意思说是特意给我带回来的特产！”Tony忍无可忍的咆哮着把盒子甩到他的身上，“赶紧带着它滚出我的实验室！”  
　  
　  
　　Peter笑嘻嘻的躲过了，“我开玩笑的开玩笑的，其实礼物是别的，我只是看你这两天好像不太高兴的样子，所以想跟你开一个小玩笑。”这么说着，他急急忙忙从口袋里掏出来了真正的礼物，递到Tony面前，是一条设计简约精良的古齐男士手链。Tony意外了一下。  
　　

　　“你哪来的钱？”男人问道，“这样礼物以你现在的年纪来说也太过昂贵了。”  
　　

　　“我……得了竞赛的第一名，这是用奖金买的。”Peter说完，像是怕他不收，又补充道，“我也给May买了礼物，她说我的奖金可以自己分配——自从上次度假回来，我就一直想送些礼物给你表示感谢。”  
　　

　　Tony眼神复杂的看着他，他的手指一时紧绷，一时又松开，最终他深吸了一口，接过了这个礼物，“我收下了，但是下次不要买这么贵的东西，我不缺这些。”  
　　

　　男孩儿看他收下，也松了一口气，他笑了起来，“我知道，只是路过商店的时候觉的它很好看，正好奖金也够，就想买来送给你。”  
　　

　　Tony硬邦邦的转过身，把手链随手放在一边，背对着他接着在实验台前忙碌，“那么礼物送完了，你走吧。”  
　　

　　似乎是没想到他收了礼还这么不通人情，Peter一下子就被他翻脸不认人的做派给惊呆了，他急急忙忙绕到实验台的另一边，好看清Tony的脸，向对方分辨着，“可是，我只是想给你帮点忙，不会捣乱的——我给你打扫实验室也行。”  
　　

　　“我还没到需要你给我打扫实验室的地步。”Tony冷冰冰的说。  
　　

　　“可是，可是。”Peter有些伤心了起来，“你之前明明说过，不讨厌我的。”  
　　

　　“这是两码事。”Tony停下了手里的工作，抬起头看着他。“难道你就没有什么正事做吗？”  
　　

　　“这也是正事——大不了你可以再给我开一个实行证明嘛。”  
　　

　　“不行。”男人想也不想的拒绝，“你赶快回家吧，别再来了。”  
　　

　　Peter的肩膀垂了下来，他看着Tony，眼圈红了，“你到底为什么这么讨厌我，我只是想离你更近一点。”  
　　

　　“……我不讨厌你。”  
　　

　　“那到底是为什么！”Peter不相信的询问着，“我是不是哪里做的不好，你觉得受到冒犯了，可我只是，我太崇拜你了。”  
　　

　　Tony听到那句崇拜，心像是被扎了似的的疼了一下，他重新低下头摆出拒绝的姿态。  
　　

　　“总之，离我远一点。”他说，“别再过来了。”  
　  
　  
　　“为什么！”Peter又绕到他旁边，“你送给我亲手制作的战衣，又悉心教导我怎么做一个超级英雄，我只是想回报你。我有时候觉得你很亲切，可是有时候又觉得你拒我千里之外，既然你说你不讨厌我，那这到底是为什么，我到底是哪里做的让你不满意。”  
　　

　　“没有，你没有让我不满。”  
　　

　　“那到底是为什么，我真的很崇拜您，只是想跟在您的身边。”  
　　

　　Tony终于忍无可忍了，他把手里的仪器丢下，“到底是为什么？”他重复道，“你真的想知道吗？”  
　　

　　Peter不停的点头，于是男人冷笑着侧过身，伸手揽住他的肩膀，“你想知道我为什么一会亲近你，一会又离你很远？”Peter莫名其妙地看着他，Tony看他这迷茫的模样就觉得心烦，他一下子把男孩儿压在身后的墙壁上，“你想知道为什么我不愿意你靠近我，也不愿意接受你？”  
　　

　　然而还没等男孩儿说些什么，他已经把对方压制住了，他的手臂按住棕发男孩儿的肩膀，低下头，给了对方一个吻。  
　　

　　那是一个极富情色意味湿吻，他侵略感极强分开毫无防备的男孩儿的唇瓣，舌头扫过他的牙关，又强迫着的和男孩儿的舌头纠缠在一起。Peter吃惊的张大了眼睛，仿佛是被吓到了，甚至忘记了反抗。  
　　

　　Tony闭上眼睛，仿佛沉醉在这个吻中一样，他放纵着自己吸吮男孩儿的舌尖，嘴唇，又一路向下吮吻到男孩儿的脖子。最终他抬起头，松开了男孩儿的肩膀，注视着他的眼睛，“现在你知道原因了吗？”做完这一切之后，他转过身，重新回到了自己的实验台上，“接受不了的话就出去。”  
　　

　　Tony表面上平静的实验着新的装置材料，然而当他听到男孩儿慌张的跑出去的声音的时候，心却还是一点一点的沉了下去。  
　　

　　最终他停下了手头上的事，疲惫的坐在了旁边的椅子上。他拿起放在旁边的金属手链看了一会，攥在了手心里。  
　　

　　也许他应该更自私一点，就那么假装自己什么私心也没有一样的，接受Peter所有的亲近和好意，也许他应该如同自己之前想过的一样，利用男孩儿对自己的崇拜，再引导着对方慢慢靠近自己。可是事到临头，他却选择了这种最糟糕的方式坦诚，强迫着把对方推离了自己的世界。  
　　

　　也许是因为他再也忍受不了男孩儿一脸憧憬的说着崇拜的模样，也许是因为他心里其实也在可笑的期待着Peter能回应自己，接受他这些罪恶的绮念，期待对方也能爱他。  
　　

　　可是现实却总是无法像想象中的那样。  
　　

　　Tony把腕上的手表取下来，又把手链带上。  
　　

　　这时候，他实验室的门又被人砰的推开了，他转过头，看见Peter喘着气，脸颊红通通的站在门口。  
　　

　　“Mr stark，你是说，你不喜欢我接近你，是因为喜欢我吗？”  
　　

　　Tony皱着眉看着他，“你不是已经拒绝我了吗？还离开了，为什么又回来？”  
　　

　　“不，不是的，我没有，我没有拒绝你！”男孩儿急切的上前一步，“我刚才只是太激动了！！一开始有点没想明白，为了平静下来我绕着你的大楼跑了20圈！”  
　　

　　“……那现在呢？”看着他这个模样，男人的声音不禁放轻了一点，“现在平静下来，想清楚了吗？”  
　　

　　Peter支支吾吾的，“没有。”他说，“我跑了20圈，可是根本平静不下来，反而更激动了。”  
　　

　　“Mr stark。”他严肃的看着Tony的眼睛，脸红的不知道是因为热还是什么别的，他紧张的舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“但是我，我想，我应该也是喜欢你的。”  
　　

　　Tony看着那双在他梦里出现过无数次的棕色眼睛，看着头发微卷的大男孩儿红着脸，支支吾吾却又眼神明亮的跟他说着喜欢，他被莫名的情绪哽住了喉咙。  
　　

　　“你根本就不明白。”Tony扭过头去，低声说道，“你根本就不明白自己在说什么。”  
　　

　　“我明白的，明白的。”Peter急切的上前剖析自己的心意，“是的，我没谈过恋爱，没什么经验，可是我明白的，我喜欢Mr stark，想和Mr stark在一起，我真的明白的！”  
　  
　  
　　“你明白什么？”Tony看向他，他看着男孩儿棕色的眼睛，像是看到梦里出现过无数次的火鸟，他有些激动地说：“你明白这意味着什么吗？你明白我心里的想法到底是什么吗？你确定自己能接受吗？我甚至比你大了30岁。”  
　  
　  
　　“你不告诉我你心里的想法的话，我怎么会知道。”Peter委屈的说，“如果你早点告诉我，说不定我们早就在一起了呢？”  
　　

　　也许是看着Tony沉默不语，他壮着胆子走过去，俯下身给了男人一个拥抱，“我明白自己在做什么，明白自己想要什么，真的。”  
　  
　  
　　Tony被他拥抱着，僵硬了一会，最终慢慢放松了下来，他也轻轻拥抱住了Peter，“Peter。”他说，“我给过你机会了，你将来可不要后悔。”  
　  
　  
　　Peter疯狂点头，后来他意识到男人看不到，于是他忙不迭的说，“我不后悔。”  
　  
　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　之后Peter每当想起这件事的时候都有些不真实感，他几乎很难相信自己就这么和Tony谈恋爱了——毕竟那可是Tony！  
　  
　  
　　从那天开始，Tony就为他开放了实验室的所有权限，态度也肉眼可见的柔和起来。Peter就谎称实习，天天放学后泡在Tony家里，和自己的恋人培养感情，有时候他写完作业的时候，Tony会指导他自己做一些小发明，有时候Tony不做实验，他就陪他一起在纽约巡逻，然后在夕阳西下的时候，他们坐在男孩儿经常坐的栏杆上，Peter请他吃自己喜欢的三明治。本来Tony打算请客的，可是Peter坚持要付钱，最后Tony没办法也只好随他。  
　  
　  
　　对于两个超级英雄之间的恋爱来说，这好像有些太过甜蜜了，他们就这么交往了大半年，甚至都没吵过架。在这段关系里，Tony常常是更包容的那一个，只要不涉及到原则，他常常愿意迁就Peter。有时候他们亲吻，Peter能感觉到Tony变得有些热情和激动，可是他们之间也仅仅只到这一步，Tony常常会克制着自己，实在忍受不了的时候，他就会紧紧地抱着男孩儿，直到自己平静下来。  
　  
　  
　　其实Peter也婉转的提醒过他，自己已经成年了，可是Tony就跟听不懂暗示一样的什么表示也没有。Peter一度怀疑Tony以前的花花公子事迹都是假的，或者其实Tony不爱他，但是每次他们亲密接触的时候Tony确实都表现的十分深情，这就让Peter有些混乱了。  
　　  
　  
　他们第一次争吵，是因为Peter在一次和超级恶棍的战斗里受了很重的伤。Tony早就跟他提过这个问题，他觉得男孩儿战斗的时候有些太过兴奋，而且常常享受那种惊险的感觉，就像他荡着自己的蛛丝在城市里急速腾空后又极速坠落一样。Peter也不得不承认，他其实确实有点儿，而且他还有些不能很好的控制自己的蜘蛛力量，所以在那次战斗中吃了大亏。  
　  
　  
　　那时候Tony愤怒的模样简直要给Peter留下心理阴影了，Peter从来没看到过他那副表情，他完全不怀疑，要不是因为自己还躺在病床上，Tony会毫不留情的揍他一顿。在他养伤的一个星期里男人没有发作，可是他伤好之后对方却没收了他的战衣，整整一个月。在Peter不断地认错哀求甚至讨好卖乖之后，Tony才勉强消了气，允许Peter再度以蜘蛛侠的身份出现。  
　  
　  
　　然而他的承诺只保持了四个月。  
　  
　  
　　在一次威胁全纽约的爆炸袭击里，他挂断了Tony打给他的视频电话，决然的就像迎接死亡是在迎接自己的归宿，等到Tony赶到现场的时候，只看见蜘蛛侠的身体挂在机器武士的刀尖上，他的呼吸凝滞。  
　　

　　后来，Peter在病床上醒了过来，他看见Tony坐在自己的床边，头发蓬乱，眼睛里布满了血丝，看起来极为糟糕的模样  
　　

　　“我看到那一幕的时候。”男人低声说，“还以为自己已经失去你了。”  
　　

　　Peter怔愣的看着他，半晌说不出话。他违背了自己的承诺，完全不知道该做些什么来弥补，他只能说些抱歉的话，希望得到对方的原谅。可是，奇怪的是，这次Tony并没有像之前那样愤怒，也没有责怪他，只是伸出手，轻轻地抚摸着他的头发。  
　　

　　“没关系。Peter。”他说，“已经怎么样都没关系了。”  
　　

　　他冲着男孩儿微笑。  
　　

 

　　仿佛是梦里的画面，而他终于踏过了那条线，看到了尽头一望无尽的灰。  
　　

　　男人静静的看着笼子里的男孩儿——两个小时之前，在男孩儿巡逻的途中，他悄无声息的袭击了他，然后把人关进了这里。他专门为他打造的笼牢  
　  
　  
　　他伸手触碰男孩儿胸口上的伤疤。微凉的手指接触到那片白皙的胸膛的时候，被捆绑住的男孩就像受惊的鱼一样奋力弹跳起来，被堵住的嘴里不断发出哽咽——他在害怕。  
　　

　　脑海中幻想已久的画面终于实现，Tony可悲的发现他为Peter的恐惧感到了一阵快意。  
　　

　　他很想出声嘲笑他，怎么，这就害怕了吗。视觉被剥夺，被堵住嘴说不出话，引以为傲的超人能力施展不出分毫，于是只能在不知道对方是谁的情况下任人宰割——这种情况，你也终于害怕了吗？  
　　

　　Tony扯起了唇线，他的笑容带了一点病态。  
　　

　　如果其实这么简单就能觉得害怕的话，那为什么面对着贯穿了整个身体的刀尖的时候，面对着遭受重击肋骨折断直插入腑脏，面对着一次次严重的死亡，你还能像是根本不知道这有多么严重一样的微笑呢？  
　　

　　是真的不知道你会真的这么死去，消逝，随着一场盛大的吊唁永远的褪色。还是你其实觉得这无所谓，死亡本是你最终的归宿，你就该那样带着少年英雄的荣光和无畏，死在保卫人民的任何一场战役里。  
　　

　　留下为此深深恐惧的自己。  
　　

　　这不公平不是吗？  
　　

　　你觉得自己现在很可怜吗？可是这是你应得的，你应该为自己的幼稚和不知进退付出这样的代价。  
　　

　　Tony用力在那块伤疤上按压了几下，引起了Peter更为激烈的反应。遮住眼睛的黑色布条被泪水打湿。少年英雄恐惧的摇着头，喉咙里发出破碎的哽咽。  
　　

　　伤疤再往旁边几寸就是心脏。Tony有些意犹未尽的收回手。他紧接着，带着点恶意的分开了少年不住踢动的腿，用旁边准备好的束具牢牢地束缚成了让他完全动弹不得的双腿打开的模样。Peter仰着头，疯了一样的向前拽动这捆住手臂的绳索，他似乎终于明白自己接下来将要面对的是什么。  
　　

　　他挣扎的动作近乎疯狂，眼罩已经完全被眼泪打湿了，手腕上的绳索深勒入肉，可他还是不管不顾的奋力想要挣脱。也许他是真的想拼着胳膊报废的危险要挣脱出来，Tony毫不怀疑再这样下去他可能精神崩溃。  
　　

　　这本来是他计划好的，吓唬一下这个莽撞的小蜘蛛，看看他是不是真的没有心，是不是真的天不怕地不怕。  
　　

　　Peter还在奋力地试图挣开锁链，一声声的破碎的闷声尖叫昭示出了他濒临崩溃的内心防线。  
　　

　　Tony沉默着看着他发疯的模样。  
　　

　　他没有自己想象中的能冷酷的看着Peter崩溃，他可悲的心软了。  
　　

　　Tony缓缓伸出手按住了男孩儿近乎自残的举动，他另一只手臂揽在小蜘蛛的背后，轻轻地安抚性的拍打着。当两个人胸膛相贴的时候，原本疯狂的Peter就像被人按了暂停键一样的冻结了。年长的男人解下他嘴上的束具，安抚的吻了他。  
　　

　　他冰冷的方舟反应炉正贴在Peter胸前的疤痕上。  
　　

　　Peter像是完全接受不了这一切一样的颤抖了起来。  
　　

　　“Tony？”男孩儿的嗓音有些低哑，他再次崩溃一样的哭出声，“Tony？Tony？”  
　　

　　他像是不敢相信一样的一遍一遍询问着，年长的男人轻轻拍打着他的后背，只嗯了一声作为回应。  
　　

　　Peter崩溃的哭着，他断断续续的，几乎嘶吼出声，“你为什么……我以为自己要疯了！你到底为什么这么做！”长时间的剥夺视觉与内心恐惧的双重折磨让他有些丧失理智，他在此时彻底失去了平日里对自己年长的恋人的尊敬。Tony没有在这个时候跟他争论什么，只是拍打着他的后背安抚着他。Peter又问了好几遍为什么这类的话，才在Tony的安慰中渐渐平静了下来。  
　　

　　事实上，比起以为自己被什么不知名的恶心的家伙触碰，在知道对方是Tony之后，他还是松了一口气的，他只是不能接受为什么Tony要用这种方式。  
　　

　　“Tony，能不能先放开我，我真的不喜欢这样。”男孩儿哽咽着，声音带了点乞求，“我不知道到底是为什么你要这么做……也许咱们可以谈谈？”  
　　

　　可是这句话又勾起了Tony的怒火，他笑了，“不行，Peter，我不能放你下来。”  
　　

　　他的语气很轻柔，说出的话却不是那么一回事，“我不会放你下来，现在不会，以后也不会，Peter，这是你应得的，你应该受到这样的对待。”  
　　

　　“Tony！”Peter受不了的摇晃着手臂上的绳索，“你到底在说什么？我犯了什么错！”  
　　

　　“你认为自己没错吗？”Tony说道，“Peter，这是不知道第几次了，不论你在我面前保证多少次以后不会做出任何送死的举动——你看，断了四根肋骨，肺部刺穿，险些救不回来之后，你就答应我，以后不会再莽撞的把性命当做儿戏。”他伸手触摸那块伤疤，“可是现在——它又出现，你还是跟以前的每一次一样，觉得自己可以应付一切，不听我的阻拦与规劝，肆意的挂断我的电话。”  
　　

　　“你已经没有信用了，Peter，再也没有了，我不会再相信你了。”  
　　

　　Peter被蒙着眼睛，他看不清Tony的表情，他不确认Tony是想要为此惩罚他还是真的有这种打算。在他心里明显前者的可能性更大，而他也实在没办法向自己的恋人解释这件事，的确是他做错了。  
　　

　　男孩儿的沉默让Tony满意，Peter最终垂下头，“对不起，Tony，是我的错。”  
　　

　　Tony轻轻拍打着他的后背，回答道：“没关系，Peter，现在都没关系了。”他圈在男孩儿后背的手用力，两个人的身体紧紧地贴在一起，Tony又一次吻了他的男孩儿，与刚才安抚性的吻不同，这个吻湿热而情色，他的舌头极富有侵略性的探入，在男孩的口腔里肆意搅动，他们不是没有过这样激烈的吻，但是显然这和从前的任何一次都不一样，Peter感觉到如果可能，Tony甚至想把舌头探进他的喉咙，这样几乎想把他拆吃入腹的感觉让他有些恐慌，却也不敢对此提出什么不满，生怕又触动了Tony的哪根神经，他只是尽力的回应着自己失控的爱人。  
　　

　　Tony灵巧的舌头划过他上颚的敏感带，引起身下人一阵一阵的战栗，他揽着Peter的肩膀，伸出手在男孩儿的下身耐心的抚弄着，男孩儿很快的情动了，他喘息着回吻，爱液自Tony手中的性器溢出，沾湿了他的手心。  
　　

　　男孩儿的欲望已经被彻底挑起来了，Tony在他嘴唇上又吻过一次，抚慰性器的手移到了男孩儿的股间，在臀缝处缓缓地摩挲着。他们之前从未进行到这一步，照顾到少年英雄的年纪，他们最出格也不过是互相抚慰一番后相拥着睡下，这样的举动令Peter有些紧张，但是他尽力不表现出来。  
　　

　　沾了润滑剂的手指试探性的入侵了男孩从未有人探访的地方，一种古怪的感觉自下身蔓延，不是疼痛。Peter有些不知所错的蜷起了脚趾。  
　　

　　手指一点一点的，逐渐增加，Tony一面扩张一面试探着询问道，“会疼吗？有没有觉得排斥？会觉得受不了吗？”Peter咬着嘴唇，摇了摇头。他不痛，甚至还在Tony的手按过某一个部位时感觉到了难以启齿的强烈快感。男孩儿的脸颊上泛起了红晕，大脑被情欲蒸腾成了一团浆糊，他又用力摇了摇头，表示自己没有不适。  
　　

　　Tony对于他们的第一次表现的十分耐心，即使他的性器早已高高的支起了帐篷，他也没有表现出任何的急躁，他带着满满的愉悦来进行这个过程，他已经等了那么久，并不急在这一时。  
　　

　　即使已经做过了那么仔细的前戏和润滑，当他一点一点彻底占有他的男孩的时候，Peter还是因为疼痛而哭出了声，他安慰的亲吻着男孩儿的嘴唇，却没有因为男孩儿的疼痛而退出——事实上，他能够忍住没有直接进入就已经十分让人敬佩了，这是一个两个人都不太好受的过程。但是Tony认为这值得，这是他们的初夜，即使他们现在处在一个绝称不上浪漫有情调的情景里，男孩儿的双手双腿被缚，视觉也被剥夺——但这是他们的初夜，所以Tony尽力的做到温柔。  
　　

　　他在男孩儿适应之后，在一声声破碎的带着哭腔的声音里缓缓的律动着，这个过程的心理快感远大于生理上。他梦寐以求的画面在他眼前呈现，他的小恋人被黑色的束具束缚在床上，在他的身下，在他亲手给给予的牢笼之中，因为自己的进入而哀求流泪——那声音分不清是痛苦还是快乐，但是Peter那高高翘起的性器昭示了他身体上的兴奋。他们在做爱的间隙唇齿相缠，Peter执着的向他索吻，他在视觉被剥夺之后极度的缺乏安全感，恋人的吻是很好地抚慰。Tony喜欢看他依赖自己。  
　　

　　他掐着男孩儿的腿，用力到指节发白，最后的过程中男孩儿像是接受不了这样强烈的快感一样摇着头，嘴里一遍一遍的哀求他快点儿结束——就像他无数次梦到的那样，Tony的大脑一片空白，他低下身子狠狠地在男孩的乳头上啃咬着，几乎要使那可怜的红缨破皮出血，然后他在男孩儿的尖叫声里狠狠地爆发。  
　　

　　Peter抽搐着，随着Tony的释放也到达了自己的高潮，他的性器抖动着射出，兴奋到足足射了四五股才停下。男孩整个瘫倒在了身下绵软的枕头上，不住的喘息着，他额头的碎发已经被汗水浸湿，高潮让他向来纯洁的面庞染上了难言的色气，他的面颊泛着不端庄的红色，极具性暗示色彩的深色的皮革束具遮住眼睛。这使男孩儿看起来不像是什么拯救纽约的超级英雄，反而像是什么被养在隐秘处的某人的性爱玩物——而这个下流的想法让男人兴奋。  
　　

　　Tony低头亲吻了一下男孩儿汗湿的额头。  
　　

　　“我可能有点太过兴奋了……你知道，我平时还能更好一些，但是这次我有点激动，尤其对象是你。”Tony皱着眉，似乎对自己的表现还有些不满，“我想下次会好的。”  
　　

　　听他的意思，下一次仿佛还要折腾得更厉害，Peter简直要被他吓傻了，“不不不，这样很好，你简直好极了！我喜欢你这样……你不需要再更好了！”男孩颠三倒四的表达着自己内心的想法，看样子生怕Tony为了展示自己按着他再来一发，年长的恋人被他逗笑了。他紧紧地抱着男孩被束缚到无法挣脱的身体，像是得到了梦想许久的礼物的孩子，埋在男孩的肩头笑出了声。  
　　

　　Peter在他的笑声中放松了下来，他有点松了一口气，他闷闷的等着Tony笑完，才开口问道：“那你现在可以放开我了吗，Tony，我一直被绑着很难受。”  
　　

　　男人沉吟了一会，“我恐怕……不行，我说过，不会解开你，你只要别一直想着挣扎它不会对你造成伤害的。”  
　　

　　Peter闷着气不再说话，他知道这次Tony是真的生气了，要给他一个教训。  
　　

　　好吧。他泄气的想着，看来也只能就这样待到Tony消气为止了。  
　　

　　两个人拥抱了一会，直到Tony的欲望又一次升起，他抬起男孩的腿不顾男孩的不满压着他又做了一次。这次他完全履行了之前的承诺，就算到最后男孩崩溃的哀求，他也没有就此停下。他像引诱天使堕落的恶魔，在Peter以为的每一次极限快感中又将他拖入下一层更加凶猛而疯狂的浪潮。这么多年的花花公子的称号不是白叫，Tony的每一个动作每一个亲吻都能轻而易举的将未经世事的男孩儿拽进情欲的旋涡，而Tony喜欢看他为自己流泪的模样，男孩儿带着哭腔的呻吟十分动听。  
　　

　　他们在Tony的地下室里度过了不知道多少个日夜，Peter的眼罩一直没有被取下来，因为Tony说他喜欢看他这样——目不能视，不管是吃东西，去厕所还是洗澡都需要Tony经手。剩下的时间他们近乎无休止的做爱。男孩的初尝情爱的青涩褪去，他在这样无休止的性爱中逐渐盛开。有时候Tony坐在椅子上，Peter面向被束缚住的手勾住恋人的脖子，他双腿打开着架在扶手上，在Tony炙热的眼神中咬着嘴唇扭着腰，艰难的上下律动着，玫瑰色的嘴唇里溢出止不住的呻吟，直到Tony受不了的抱住他，自下而上的猛干着他的男孩儿，操到他哭喊着释放。  
　　

　　两个人看起来相安无事，这像是一个盛大而引人堕落的肉欲狂欢。Tony闭口不提什么时候放他走，每次Peter说起这件事，他要不扯开话题，要不直接毫无余地的拒绝。长时间的被束缚着剥夺视觉的性爱令Peter变得疲惫不安，他询问着Tony能不能至少解开他的眼罩，得到的却依旧是冷冰冰的拒绝。  
　　

　　等到Peter意识到，他开始逐渐习惯这样的生活，逐渐因为视觉丧失而变得对Tony病态的依赖——甚至他忍受不了Tony稍微远离他一会，那种世界只剩下自己的黑暗和沉默让他恐惧至极。与之相比，男人的触碰甚至性爱过程中粗暴地对待竟然都变成了他渴求的东西。意识到这些，他感觉自己内心深处的某些东西全然崩塌。  
　　

　　“Tony，我想我们必须得谈谈。”又一次欢爱过后，Peter趴在年长的恋人身上，男人的手抚过他背脊的敏感带，引起他身体的一阵轻颤。他用牙齿咬住嘴唇，试图通过疼痛来抑制住这样可悲的生理反应。Peter在厚厚的毯子上支起被绑住的手臂来支撑身体——讽刺的是，这些日子以来，他的这个动作做的无比熟练。  
　　

　　“我知道你很生气，我也知道我真的做错了，但是我们不能总是这样。如果这是惩罚的话，我也已经得到教训了。Tony，我向你保证，我真的不会再犯错了——况且就算你再怎么生我的气，这么多天……”  
　　

　　Tony打断了他，“我想你是理解错了什么，Peter。”  
　　

　　年长的恋人抚上他的脸颊，声音里带着Peter无法理解的情绪，“我并没有生气，相反的，我一直觉得很高兴，前所未有的高兴，这段时间是我最开心的日子。我也从来没有说这一切是因为你犯了错。”  
　　

　　“Peter，我不讨厌你犯错，恰恰相反，我一直在盼望它的发生——一个严重的，让我无法说服自己原谅你的过错，于是我才能说服我自己像这样，这样冠冕堂皇的把你关起来，打着为你好的名义。我不避讳与你坦诚，Peter，我其实是为了我自己。所以我从不讨厌你犯错。”他微笑着，嘴里吐出的话却让Peter不敢相信自己的耳朵，“我喜欢——或者说，我渴望着这样惩罚你的机会。”  
　　

　　“Tony，你疯了吗，你不可能关我一辈子！”Peter受不了的说道，“还带得回纽约，得回去上学，像以前一样白天上课晚上维护皇后区的治安，接着过我平时的生活——我甚至现在都不知道怎么跟May解释这件事！”  
　　

　　“我会帮你解释的，也会替你照顾好May，你只要呆在这里就好，不用上学，不用巡逻，你只要呆在这里。”Tony说着，凑过去隔着眼罩亲吻他的眼睛，“Peter，我爱你。”  
　　

　　男孩儿扯了扯嘴角，“我不明白，你到底在想些什么？”  
　　

　　Tony沉默了半晌，最终他微笑了起来，“不，你明白的。”  
　　

　　“什么？”男孩儿皱起了眉。  
　　

　　“你亲口告诉我的，你明白我在想什么，你喜欢我，你愿意接受我的一切。”Tony抚摸着他的头发，又看着男孩儿藏在眼罩底下的眼睛，“Peter。”他轻轻的说，“现在我的一切都在这里。”  
　　

　　Peter怔愣了好一会，直到他彻底理解了男人的话。  
　　

　　“我爱你。”男人拥抱着他，在他的耳边诉说着自己的心，“一直以来，我都盼望着这一天的到来。”  
　　

　　“可是，为什么？”男孩儿有些迷茫，“我也爱你的，Tony，你其实不必这样。”  
　　

　　“是的，我们本来不必这样。”Tony回答他，“可是我已经再也不能失去你了。”  
　　

　　于是他们兜兜转转，还是回到了原点。  
　　

　　“我会恨你。”  
　　

　　“我知道。”  
　　

　　“我真的讨厌这样。”  
　　

　　“我知道。”  
　　

　　Peter不断地劝说不断地尝试，可是Tony似乎真的已经下定决心要关着他，不管Peter说什么，他都不为所动。  
　　

　　一开始男孩儿还以绝食和冷暴力来抗拒，可是在发现这些好像都没用之后，他却很快的就放弃了，甚至连半天都没坚持完。  
　　

　　这倒是让Tony有些意外，“我以为你会拼死反抗。”  
　　

　　“我是拼死反抗了啊，可是没什么用处。”Peter说，“而且这几天我认真思考了你的话，觉得你说的很对。如果换了是我，你死在我面前的话，我想我大概会和你一样。”  
　　

　　  
　　“对不起，Tony，让你经历了这样的事。”男孩儿轻轻的说，“其实，那个时候我一直在想，要是我死了，你一定会很难过，我不能让你那么难过——有你在，我其实不敢真的去死的。”  
　　

　　  
　　“只是有时候，我没办法眼睁睁的看着那么多无辜的人死在我的面前，而我却什么都不做。”他说，“那样即使我真的平安无事，我也会痛恨我自己。”  
　　

　　  
　　Tony沉默了半晌，最终他拥抱了他的男孩儿。  
　　

　　  
　　几天之后，Tony第一次给他摘下了遮光的眼罩，解开了他的束缚。因为久不见光，他一时间很不适应，眼睛不住的流泪，Tony轻轻地用手遮住他的眼睛，直到他完全适应。  
　　

　　  
　　男孩儿能够看清之后，就抬头的看着关了自己近一个月的笼子，好奇地询问，“你什么时候做好的？还有，这是在哪儿，我怎么不知道你还有这种地方。”  
　　

　　  
　　“你不急着离开这里吗？”Tony冲他挑挑眉，“还有心思问这么多问题。”  
　　

　　  
　　“我只是真的很好奇啊。”男孩儿嘀咕着，“其实我不太排斥这些东西，只不过被人绑住完全丧失自由的感觉真的有点糟——如果你做错事的话，我也可以把你关在这里吗？”  
　　

　　  
　　Tony哑然失笑，“我以为你会怪我。”他说，“或者最起码对我有些不满。”  
　　

　　  
　　“是的，一开始我有一点的。”男孩儿认真的说，“可是后来我意识到，其实在这件事上某种程度上来说你受到的伤害甚至比我更大，换做是我我也没办法承受这样的事的，因为我也爱你，Tony，就如同你爱我一样。”  
　　

　　  
　　他伸出手，拥抱面前的恋人，“我以前可能不明白，可是现在我明白了，我永远都不想失去你。”  
　　

　　  
　　Tony笑了，他回抱了Peter，“那么，我也是，我永远都不想失去你。”  
　　

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　


End file.
